eurosong_contestfandomcom-20200223-history
Eläköön elämä
Eläköön elämä was the Finnish entry in the 1985 Eurovision Song Contest, performed in Finnish by Sonja Lumme. The song was composed by Petri Laaksonen. The song was performed second on the night, (following Ireland's Maria Christian with Wait Until The Weekend Comes and before the Cypriot entry, Lia Vissi with To Katalava Arga). At the close of voting, it had received 58 points, placing 9th place out of 19. The song is sung from the perspective of a woman who has "stayed in the park" at night with "a good friend" (possibly a lover or a prospective one). She describes the scene and wishes that it would never end. Lumme also recorded the song in English, then titled "There is Life on Earth". Lyrics Finnish= Kaupungissa on yö, en silti tähtiä nää Ei tähdet tuhannet tuikikkaan Ne taakse harmaiden harsojen jää Kaupungissa on yö, puistoon kanssasi jäin Sä seisot edessäin täynnä toivoa Ja silmäsi kertovat näin Eläköön elämä ja yö Eläköön tumma taivas ja tähtien vyö Toivo kanssani ettei tähti tähteä lyö Sitä sielujen sympatiaa Josta isoisä kertoi sitä tarvitsee maa Jotta maailman lapset tähtiä katsella saa Kaupungissa on yö, sun tähtisilmäsi nään Ja hyvän kaverin kainaloon Mä työnnän piiloon tän pörröisen pään Mä olen onnellinen, kun sun seuraasi jäin Sä seisot edessäin täynnä toivoa Ja silmäsi kertovat näin Eläköön elämä ja yö Eläköön tumma taivas ja tähtien vyö Toivo kanssani ettei tähti tähteä lyö Sitä sielujen sympatiaa Josta isoisä kertoi sitä tarvitsee maa Jotta maailman lapset tähtiä katsella saa Täynnä toivoa tänne jäin Kun silmäsi kertovan näin Eläköön elämä ja yö Eläköön tumma taivas ja tähtien vyö Toivo kanssani ettei tähti tähteä lyö Sitä sielujen sympatiaa Josta isoisä kertoi sitä tarvitsee maa Jotta maailman lapset tähtiä katsella saahttp://diggiloo.net/?1985fi |-| Translation= It's night in the city but I don't see any stars A thousand stars aren't shining They're left behind a grey veil It's night in the city, I stayed in the park with you You're standing in front me full of hope And your eyes are telling me this Long live life and the night Long live the dark sky and the belt of stars Wish like I do that a star doesn't hit a star The feeling of sympathy Which grandfather told of is what the earth needs So that the children of the world can watch the stars It's night in the city, I see your starry eyes Under a good friends arm I'll hide my furry head I am happy because I stayed with you You're standing in front of me full of hope And your eyes are telling me this Long live life and the night Long live the dark sky and the belt of stars Wish like I do that a star doesn't hit a star The feeling of sympathy Which grandfather told of is what the earth needs So that the children of the world can watch the stars I stayed here full of hope Because your eyes are telling me this Long live life and the night Long live the dark sky and the belt of stars Wish like I do that a star doesn't hit a star The feeling of sympathy Which grandfather told of is what the earth needs So that the children of the world can watch the stars References Videos Category:Finland Category:Eurovision Song Contest 1985 Category:20th Century Eurovision